pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:OoO Dark Chaos OoO
/Archive 1 /Archive 2 fixed your talk page, also first --'Oj'▲' ' 13:09, 18 February 2009 (EST) :ty, explain what i did wrong plz --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 13:10, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::copypaste > move, as move automatically redirects --'Oj'▲' ' 13:11, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::orite --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 13:12, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::It's like when you move a build page, the original page will get redirected to the new one, so your talk page (orginal one) got redirected to where you moved it (Archive Two), just simply remove the #REDIRECT bit and it no longer redirects. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 13:13, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::QQ so i coulda just removed the #REDITECT, and it woulda been fine? O_o --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 13:16, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::c --'Oj'▲' ' 13:18, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Yup and just added the previous archives like you did (or ojamo I cba to /history) [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 13:18, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::oic now --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 14:55, 18 February 2009 (EST) iStaff is the new iPod, only for Wikia Staff. --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:50, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :rofl, you noticed that fast, camping RC much? that as to be cleaned up, so i said meh w.e ill do it. --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 21:52, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::I always go RC camping during holidays; beats camping in the middle of nowhere :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:53, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::Lol, its the holidays? DX and help me pwease, go check if the "griffons quest" is the real name --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 21:55, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I dun get (also, gotta go in a few, so, tough luck ) --- -- ( ) (talk) 22:11, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::::: >> have fun --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 22:35, 24 February 2009 (UTC) congrats you have earned it by providing someone to talk to this lonley satuday on pvx.image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 03:26, 15 March 2009 (UTC) : awwwwww. Cute mcpuppies make me sqieel with joy ;o i think my cousin had that barbi car, or one which resembles itDarklɘs McChaosmongɘr 03:28, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :: they make everyone squeelimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 03:31, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::: except big who wants to make a soup Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 03:35, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::wel yes, but he will still squeel when the little puppies crow pissed and scratch him image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 03:38, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::: i want to eat a meatball sub Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 03:41, 15 March 2009 (UTC) eleball http://i293.photobucket.com/albums/mm54/Ojamo/eleballflowchart.jpg so hard --'Oj'▲' ' 00:09, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Tbh im willing to bet i could beat any team you make with eleball. Its just not effiecient in the slightest. Rawrawr Dinosaur 00:11, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::your r true, just like how i beat Chamalee with mathway... and i lol'd irl so hard ojamo --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 00:12, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::Rawr, you are generally better than me at gws, so yes you would win. --'Oj'▲' ' 00:15, 16 March 2009 (UTC) good choice on the friends page, also tihnking i shuld opload a pictur of miself.Unreal 19:54, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :^^ usofast i b jelus --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 19:56, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::fuck it ill upload a piicUnreal 20:05, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::ign kthnx...im not on atm ^^ and do u pvp lots? --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 20:08, 16 March 2009 (UTC) moozik is niec.Unreal 22:00, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :othnx Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 22:47, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::Death Cab? He was joking. ~ Big sysop 21:00, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::: im sorry we dont all listen to brown beats like you, big Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 21:48, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Wut? Radiohead > all ~ Big sysop 04:53, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Brown beats ftl --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 16:32, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Like seriously, how is Radiohead a brown beat?:/ Brandnew 16:34, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::I dont know..i was just saying i dont like brown beats :> --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 16:35, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::then ur bad dark :> Terran 18:10, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::lolwigger --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 18:40, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Who was flaming me? ^gogo FrostytheAdmin 18:45, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :idk some arrogant high ranked people...they were saying "lol iwayer noob" and "oh the bad admin on pvx" i didnt take down their names tho...it was a mesmer and war :D --Darkɘst McChaosmonstɘr 19:12, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::Im so amazing. IWAY is manly don't let anyone change your mind on that. FrostytheAdmin 19:14, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::Dont worry..i know its amazing. but for me, its not worth getting a group of PUGs togther and failing at the UW - all my friends who HA dont iway (cept for unreal luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuulz) --Darkɘst McChaosmonstɘr 19:15, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::::they got the second part right atleast--Relyk 01:01, 23 July 2009 (UTC) You Gay k.(pr0adam) 23:45, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :You can get baned for that its called NPA 01:11, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::Whats an NPA? :::No Peanut Allergies. --- -- ( ) (talk) 09:41, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::: RiFT, raven's speed clear please :< ViNcE 04:14, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::::theres no need for it, you can sc it with discord -- 15:12, 3 August 2009 (UTC) RenO good guild but kinda quiet. Love you riffy-kins ViNcE 15:05, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :all i read is "blah blah blah blah rift is amazing blah blah reno is gay, eyes is better because rift is amazing blah" -- 17:07, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::Are you talking about the old sin split RenO? --Frosty Mc Admin 17:10, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::Koreans? Gold trim? then yes -- 17:58, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Damn Nigga You Gay (pr0adam) 02:14, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :admin please ban thsi troll for NPA 02:16, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :: lol ViNcE 02:21, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::Wtf is npa?(pr0adam) 02:27, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::: No personal attacks silly goose. why are you on pvx, get to focusing on tanking our rating. ViNcE 02:28, 23 August 2009 (UTC) onspike if you want to run onspike, first, dont use heros. second, dont fuck with the build. Icey veins is wrong and bad. also, dont put it on wiki....shitters running it will just be gayUN 17:38, 25 August 2009 (UTC) : LOL, that was me. I was bored one day and I had nothing better to do. ^^ ViNcE 21:23, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::Rage more unreal 22:20, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Change Vote on dervspike tbh. it's really not trash. slow recharging spikes are fine, and it is aoe? Exo Oo 16:10, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :slow-recharging spikes are so good that eblast wins halls all the time. ··· Danny Pew '' 20:21, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Ok first, i didnt trash vote it, second i never called it trash, third, who wont see 5 people shadowstep to an ally and and think they aremt going to spike them, and not be able to fuse/sb/cry them? It's good but not great, gg, and what do u do inbetween the spikes, kite and deal no pressure? pretty fail imo... 22:36, September 23, 2009 (UTC) /vote on Rangerway? *Going to vote on it after that run? --Graz The Healer 20:28, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh yea.. 20:29, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::/rank ~ Big sysop 20:30, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::/rank 20:30, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::/rank '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:46, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::/rank --Frosty Mc Admin 21:47, September 28, 2009 (UTC) /zrank '···''' Danny Pew '' 03:35, October 1, 2009 (UTC) New Builds 5-5-x plz :P. Links on userpage. --Graz Says Its time to DoA 02:27, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :which ones are "new," 10:49, October 1, 2009 (UTC) faggot #signed [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 04:20, October 28, 2009 (UTC) #Yes, tbh. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 14:41, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Whoru and y are you making autist-like comments on my talk page? 19:32, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :My sources tell me that you think i'm in your ally. Your ally = GoDz? If so, which stalkerface guild are you in? 19:52, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::That would be GoDz and I've frontlined for you multiple times for random uncoordinated shit [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] Oh So Sensual I miss you rift, I miss your sensual touch as you caress my stomach after I eat dinner. I miss you rift, you're all I need babe. I miss you rift, you should watch glee. I miss you rift, my poem is the shit. I miss you rift I Miss You Also, dicks. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 03:50, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :i've moved on. đarkchaoş]' 11:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I would have had too, he's terrible at lining correctly. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:17, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::: Gilled Wars is getting boring without talking to you Rift..... also Glee final episode untill april is tomorrow :>. We need to do some sf runs before it gets Das Nerf. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 02:38, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ill take you off ignore list once u stop watching glee. đarkchaoş] 22:16, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Season finale is over, letz be freinds agin ? Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 01:10, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Idc if its over, you enjoyed it is what makes me think MUCH less of u đarkchaoş] 01:12, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Vince, no person on PvX can respect you any longer, for Rift has disapproved of you. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:08, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Nice job going afk on me, still waiting for you to buy this dragon's flame wand. :< Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 01:00, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Ur In LOD? lolwut? Life Guardian 04:04, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Out :P đarkchaoş] 04:08, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :In their ally đarkchaoş] 04:08, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :: ah, so you got fucked over for trolling ac too! I know shit cuz dante is my bitch. Life Guardian 04:09, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, i know :p Life Guardian 04:09, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Nah, we left cuz they said we trash people when we run with them đarkchaoş] 04:23, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hmm, Dante said both of you got kicked. Oh, i also heard about the guy qqing when 2 Out guys filled up the last spots in a run that he wanted to be on. Life Guardian 04:27, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::Idk who dante is tbh, and nop we left who qq'd?đarkchaoş] 04:38, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Some random guy in ToYs ally. Life Guardian 04:51, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Kinda funny, I was there and I'm not in their alliance. :> Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 18:26, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: You werent there vince, this wasnt yesterday đarkchaoş] 06:14, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Gz on strong internet connection! Life Guardian 07:06, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::luul fml..i bet it was windy over near where the hq of my isp is...i was fine ~30 mins after i dc'd tho zzz then we did fmsc đarkchaoş] 09:03, December 29, 2009 (UTC) lolpve. ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:52, 29 December 2009 (UTC) Vroom : Join Team Annihilation, we get enough fame a day. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 01:08, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : :/ will my alt acc being there suffice?//also, i said until i have 5a, so till then, not main. --'đarkchaoş]' 20:33, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Tbh you never gave me five armbraces. I gave you one armbrace and then I got it back along with another. Never five. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 20:55, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Then sum1 obv hacked me --'đarkchaoş]' 23:03, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::If im honest i think youre just stupid Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:05, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::I couldnt give two fucks tbh --'đarkchaoş]' 19:04, May 13, 2010 (UTC)